Billiard tables of the French type comprise a rectangular central plate which is covered with a cloth and which forms a planar rolling surface which is bordered by a frame, inside which an assembly of rebound bands which are produced from a resilient material, such as, for example, rubber, is arranged in order to cause the billiard balls to rebound.
In the case of billiard tables of the American type, the assembly of bands comprises circular-arc-shaped recesses which are arranged at the corners of the frame and also at the centre of the long sides of this frame. In that case, a longitudinal gutter for recovering the balls is arranged below each long side of the frame.
It is known to convert American billiard tables into French billiard tables by providing a closure member in each recess in order to form a continuous band over the entire periphery of the central plate.
However, this arrangement has a disadvantage in that the height of the band is identical for the two types of billiard table, whereas in reality the height of the band must be greater for French billiards than it is for American billiards.
It is also known to convert American billiard tables into French billiard tables by a system of removable bands which allow the bands provided with recesses to be replaced with bands which are continuous over the entire periphery of the plate.
In that case, the conversion requires a given number of manipulations.
It is also known to convert a French or American billiard table into a table. In that case, the central plate as well as the bands are covered with a panel of wood or any other material which forms a table top. However, this arrangement has a disadvantage principally in that the covering panel has a height which corresponds to the height of the bands, that is to say, a height in the order of 80 cm (31.5 inches), that is, a height greater than the height of a conventional table.
The covering panel has large dimensions and weight, which does not facilitate its manipulation. Furthermore, the panel takes up a large amount of space during the use of the billiard table.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a table which can be converted into a billiard table of the French type or American type which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.